1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover structure, a package structure of a light emitting device, and a packaging method of a light emitting device, and more particularly to a package structure of a light emitting device having a blocking dam able to prevent an encapsulation glue from being spill and able to serve as a spacer, and a packaging method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, electroluminescent display panels such as organic light emitting diode display panels have been widely applied in any kinds of flat-panel display devices due to the advantages such as self-luminescence, wide viewing angle, fast response time, and high light-emitting efficiency.
However, aqueous vapor and oxygen gas will influence electroluminescent components. For example, the light-emitting efficiency and lifetime of organic light emitting diode component will be affected. As a result, how to guarantee the impermeability of the package structure of the light emitting device, to prevent undesirable influences which result from the invasion of the aqueous vapor and the oxygen gas, becomes an important issue in the development of the electroluminescent display panels.